


不动游星和他的伙伴们

by mesmocorpo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: 蟹中心不常见或这里不常写的cp。ooc很严重。实验性质偏多。可能不好吃的车比较多。单篇无联系。目前：implants（牛尾蟹）孩子们的拥抱（克罗蟹，r18）指尖能碰触的交流电灯光（让蟹，r18）Cala o Desespero（鬼柳蟹，r18）





	1. implants（牛尾蟹）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 牛尾蟹。  
> 无法准确定义的二人的关系。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after tv  
> i don't know anything about implants

周末值勤时接到通知，牛尾哲跟上面报备后直接拐去了游星家。

留在新童实野的游星用积蓄加上Moment调试工作的工资买下了原本的车库。车库离城市中心和研究所都有段距离，地价不算高，无奈面积挺大而且游星积蓄不多，打算买房时又没吱声，拒绝上面主动的供房也没重新申请住房补贴，跟左拉两人一起很实在地商量了下，规规矩矩签了个合同就开始每个月安安份份还房贷。 

有d轮的话车库到研究所的距离就不算远。研究所任职的游星基本过着两点一线的生活，没有加班的日子便规律得很——Moment调试完成后研究所也没什么压榨劳动力的必要，周末游星多半在车库开个D轮设计交流会或是面向兴趣者安排个课程什么的，总算那么大的车库也没空闲下来。

算着时间调整驾驶速度，到游星家时正好对方开门送走最后一位客人。游星看见牛尾突然来访有点惊讶。

黑发青年穿着普通的纯色T恤，休闲裤贴紧劲瘦修长的大腿，神采奕奕，可能还带着点刚刚交流会未褪尽的激情，整个人显出一种符合年龄的属于年轻人的活力。 

摘下有点妨碍面对面讲话的头盔，牛尾内心犹豫了口头上一个拖得有点长的“嗯”和一个短促的“啊”的时间，在游星露出那种“我有点没懂要不你解释一下”的神情前作出了决定，口述告诉游星通知内容，而不是让游星凑过来看自己的车载屏幕。

鬼知道他为什么要在这种事上犹豫。 

通知其实很简单，治安局将对部分标记持有者的记录进行审核，视情况回收体内芯片。其实城市统一再建市民系统时就已经冻结部分持有者的芯片，那时游星和克罗也包括其中，现在游星作为第一批受审持有者已经确定可以前往指定医院清除芯片。

过审名单提前发给治安局各个在职人员，正式通知和预约申请时间表会在工作日发送至过审持有者的联络终端。

所以你是特意来告诉我这件事的。偏长的额发形成的阴影下，游星睁大蓝紫色的眼睛，直愣愣地注视着牛尾。

我看了下，你预约时间上可能比较受限制，错过这个时间段可能要并到第二批去，那就得等上很久了。我这边可以提前帮你递交申请。牛尾脸不红心不跳地回答，就好像这个借口不是他半路才想的。

按理来说是冻结了就无法追踪，但还是尽快清除比较保险。牛尾又补上一句，说完觉得自己犯了错，欲盖弥彰。还好表情稳住了。

牛尾没注意到自己说话时下意识挠了挠头。

游星笑了。你专门来帮我插个队？

牛尾看着那双含着笑意的眼睛，心想这个人曾经过于坚硬的保护层已经变得柔韧，可以坦率地透出内里的各种情绪，喜怒哀乐都如此鲜活。

刚好而已，顺道的，看你决定吧。牛尾回答。

刚好是真的，顺道是骗人的。

牛尾回想起自己当初追求深影小姐时，每一步都是深思熟虑的，每个细节都是细细打磨过的。

怎样的节庆日祝福才不像是群发的才是真心实意独一无二的，花束的大小种类颜色该如何，还有搭配卡片上的花体字该不该用有香味的墨水，基本的不过分深入的行程安排是必须了解的，不要在对方劳累的时候去打扰不要纠缠不休，保持距离而不失关心。

他这个人长得比较粗犷，有些嚣张，早些时候还很蛮横霸道，黑历史挺多。但他的相貌也不算歪瓜裂枣，脑袋也不傻，好歹是实打实进的治安局，本身来讲非常勇敢又足够细致，懂得提前计划，同时有能力将想法付诸行动。

若是以获得喜爱、共度未来为目标，他觉得自己会选择更加有规划性的、更加小心翼翼的方式。就过往经验而言，事实上确实如此。

面对游星时却不太一样，虽然这种对比相当奇怪——牛尾并没有特别打算获得游星的喜爱，亦没有和游星共度未来的打算——光是这样想想他就觉得哪里都不对劲，但他确实会去关注游星的日程安排，会碰巧见了面就翘掉局里不是很重要的酒会跑去决斗，也会像现在这样，把通知当作借口，毫无准备唐突地就跑来见人。

并不是说想得到什么结果，好像就只是心血来潮。

牛尾稍稍往后靠让出点位置，好让游星凑过来看他车载屏幕上的预约时间表。黑色的脑袋在牛尾面前微微晃动，中间有个不太明显的小小发旋。

牛尾突然觉得这一幕相当珍贵，然后他被自己这种想法吓了一跳。

- 

只清除芯片，不洗掉标记？

游星点点头。 

你的脸、随便你。牛尾愣了一下但也没什么所谓地在手术说明上刷刷签了字，末了看见白纸下端自己和游星的签名靠在一起，觉得二者相比之下自己签得更加酷炫帅气，内心暗自得意。 

手术是小手术，时间短，衣服都不用换，没什么风险，但作为一个政府项目，该走的程序还是要走的该有的准备还是要有的。尽管依照法律不动游星是个飙车喝酒结婚都获准了的成年人，医院方依然坚定地表示要有另一位成年人陪同。

另一位成年人说好找也好找说不好找也不好找——同伴不在玛莎太忙左拉阿姨的儿子在和她玩捉迷藏，于是牛尾抢先研究所里不动主任的崇拜者们一步——多亏这群人起内讧给了他机会，表面上率性内心十分局促地提出帮忙，游星当然不会拒绝。

不过游星说他原本打算找深影小姐帮忙，令牛尾心情颇为微妙。

深影小姐啊？嗯、嗯，深影小姐，不错，深影小姐不错、不错。

牛尾装作没看出游星脸上仿佛在问“你是不是吃错东西了要不要顺便也去看一下”的疑惑，那目光里的担忧过于真诚反而让他感到既无奈又好笑，故作镇定这件事变得更加困难。

说到底，这有什么好笑的，而且我为什么要把这些记那么清楚。坐在等候室的位子上，牛尾哲反反复复瞪着手头那份手术说明，甚至试图背诵全文以打消就这么真的去挂个号的念头，他拒绝深入思考自己争夺陪同名额的原因。 

第五段第四行有个专有名词他不太懂，正好。牛尾打开搜索引擎，把那个专有名词弄懂后，将手术说明丢在一边，他开始有一搭没一搭地刷起相关网页。毕竟实际上他并不是真想把说明背下来，可不做点什么打发时间的话他好像就不得不思考些很可怕的事。

搜索结果不断弹出。Implantable medical device，active medical device，stainlesssteel，luminal prosthesis，liner stapler，disposablecurved cutter，risk of infection，experimental animals，moist beatdisinfection——诸如此类，牛尾漫无目的地浏览起这些可能与他的未来毫无交集的信息，好比实验动物如何标记——染色，耳记，剪趾，刺染，还有芯片；又比如实验动物如何给药——自动摄入，灌胃，注射。 

听着挺耳熟，可惜不怎么亲切，牛尾联想起一些不那么讨人愉快的事。 

怎么了。不属于自己的阴影和熟悉的声音让他回神。

不知该埋怨游星走路没声还是自己放松了警惕，牛尾匆匆关掉页面，站起身。没什么——结束了？

他的目光落在对方身上，手术后游星似乎并没有因此疲惫，因为麻醉而显得奇怪的脸上，蓝紫色的眼睛流光溢彩。理由不明但唐突地，牛尾非常不想留在这里——在游星身边，去挂个号或者加个班都好，只要不在这个人身边就行。他咽下口唾沫，把自己的郁结继续压在肚子里。 

嗯。游星似乎没有注意到牛尾的不对劲，回答时轻轻碰了碰贴在左脸上医用胶布的边沿，身旁的护士立刻凑过来，开始絮叨刚刚已经交代过的注意事项和复诊时间。牛尾对医疗工作者没有任何不满、真的、他对他们充满敬意，但此刻他基于礼貌的耐心和想离开的欲望在搏斗，气势宛如凶神，正常的注视也仿佛要吃人。 

然而护士心态良好对牛尾毫不理会——开玩笑，这群凶神恶煞的大老爷们被塞栓剂时不也都红了小脸——交代完蹭了个签名，还算规矩没有上前摸一摸什么的......也可能是刚刚已经摸过了。

总算可以走了。牛尾如释重负。

走吧。

之前说好送人回去，牛尾是开了四轮车来的，这下只想赶快把人送到目的地，自己好得空独自冷静一下。解锁车门时正打算开口询问回家还是研究所，转身发现游星正用指尖又一次碰触左脸。 

牛尾想起手术说明上提到的术后反应，皱皱眉，问游星会痛吗。 

不。游星给以否定回答。是因为麻醉吗，他露出了其他人从前没有见过的表情，平静和理性中掺杂上其他什么，搅得内部一片混沌。

他说，虽然是平时几乎感受不到的东西，但像这样刻意提醒又失去的话，反而会在意。 

他们坐上驾驶座和副驾驶座，钥匙被插入锁孔、转动，引擎轰鸣，汽车启动。

一定是我想太多。牛尾哲心想，这根本不像一个暗示。


	2. 孩子们的拥抱（克罗蟹，车）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克罗蟹。  
> 满足队时期，车。  
> 实验性质的，很失败，草草完结了。

一头橙发乱颤。

“游星等等等等等等一下——” 

游星配合地停下了正试图解开克罗裤带的手。

“怎么了？”黑发的少年和克罗几乎是面贴面，呼吸随着吐字在空气中卷起小小的热浪，克罗闻到廉价的薄荷牙膏味。

龙胆色的眼睛始终注视着自己，克罗可以清晰地看见印在那瞳眸之中的自己的表情。

非常慌乱，相当不安，又透露出即将越界的畏惧和兴奋。

“不做了吗？”耳语般轻柔的声音听上去一点也不像平时的游星，现在的游星就像在请求克罗似的，请求克罗坦率地表达真实的想法。

“不、不是的！”

明明碰触游星时能感到皮肤的温度是令人舒适的微凉，那么自己的指尖一定是温热的，克罗却觉得好像全身的血液都涌到了脑袋里，耳尖发烫到疼痛的地步，他想自己的脸一定红得不像话。

“我、我自己来......”

克罗支支吾吾地说道。

正视对方的眼睛会看见还没开始好像就已经变得乱七八糟的自己，实在太过刺激，于是克罗别开了眼，伸手向下摸去。

克罗摸上裤带时碰到了游星的手，他轻轻把游星的手拿开。 

游星后退了点，他把洗澡后刚套上的黑色t恤又脱下，没有干透的头发在洗得有些褪色的布料上浸出痕迹，形成毫无意义的图案。

把t恤丢到离单人床不远的椅子上，接着游星坐在床沿开始脱长裤。

克罗看着似乎没有一丝犹豫的游星，看着他脱衣服的动作那么干脆又快速，也想加快手上的速度，却忍不住发颤。拉拉链时手不小心碰到了下面，还隔着内裤，克罗依然深呼吸了好几口来保持冷静。

等到他脱下长裤，内裤还穿在身上，上衣也没有脱，游星就已经光裸地坐在面前了。

应该不是我的错吧，是第一次做这种事却没有难为情的游星比较......厉害？克罗在心里嘀咕，抬眼时果然又对上了蓝紫色的眼睛。

如果拜托游星，让他别这样盯着自己的一举一动的话，游星一定会听从的。橘发的少年心想。可是这种时候，对游星这样说是不是很过分？而且自己能因此真正安心吗？

很快克罗就不用担心这个问题了，因为在他准备脱内裤前，游星就朝他伸出双手，同时整个人靠了过来。 

原本拥挤的单人床在两人间距离缩短至零后终于有了可以呼吸的空间。

被索要拥抱时克罗也伸出双手去迎接，就像他们在过去为数不多——事实上他们连牵手都寥寥无几——的拥抱中所做的那样，大面积的肢体接触中那直视克罗的目光终于移开，脸颊蹭着脸颊，然后黑发的脑袋埋到颈侧。

落下的湿润发丝和鼻尖刮得克罗痒痒的，倒是奇迹般冷静了些许。

果然是自己太过紧张让游星担心了吗。稍微感到羞愧，克罗突然觉得游星真是厉害到不公平的地步。

本来，两人实际上年龄相差不大，身高相差不多，也都有好好锻炼，像这样坐在床上时更看不出身材的差别。但平时游星总是更有气势的那个，连做这种事时都可以好好控制住自己。

不像我，脱个裤子都慢吞吞的。还穿着内裤的少年自暴自弃地想。 

有什么办法！做这种事就是很难为情啊——

但是，果然、无论是这样的游星还是自己和游星的关系都让克罗觉得非常珍贵——特别是当他发现游星埋在发间的耳朵也发烫到灼人。

游星收回拥抱克罗的一只手。他上身贴着克罗，半跪着双腿分开，膝盖撑着床，腰部压低，臀部微微抬起。

从克罗的角度可以看见游星的背部，腰臀处延伸出优雅坚韧的线条，埋入股间。不时能瞥见的正在做扩张的手指，像是平时在操弄机械般认真工作，这个想法令克罗一下涨红了脸，赶紧避开目光，却忍不住悄悄地一点一点把视线移回。 

呼吸又在发烫。“为什么你这么熟练啊......”明明都是新手，一般也不会刻意弄后面。

“我学过了。”

“诶？” 

游星提醒克罗，“小电影。”

卫星区从来不缺情色资源。无论男女，高潮瞬间的快感可以让人忘记一切，逃避思考会带来的痛苦，于是深受欢迎。

他们倒不是因为这个理由才做这种事的。只是，不管怎么说都是四个正值青春期的少年，他们这个年纪的男孩子总归是有精力的，即使没打算依赖下半身来放松，本能地对此感到好奇再正常不过。

玛莎教过一起长大的三个人一些纯技术层面的知识，不过在看上去最有经验的第四人贼笑着分享视频后，几个人还是打开了新世界的大门。

不例外地，克罗也认真听过玛莎的性教育课程，可一旦开播色情录像他就是最快耐不住的那个，基本连前戏都撑不过就要跑路，还因此被调侃......

拜托！为什么这种东西要聚众来看啊！原本就那、那么羞耻了！人多了不更尴尬吗——

像游星那样还带课外补习——这个词是玛莎教的，她谈论游星时经常提到——克罗是做不到的，他基础课程都没完成。

我是不是把所有事都推给游星了。克罗略带丧气地想。

与克罗相贴的另一具身体愈发温暖，似乎是做了什么，呼吸逐渐沉重，开始止不住地轻颤。

心跳混乱地击打胸膛。

游星松开拥抱的那只手时，他突然开口问克罗：“或者......你要我用嘴吗？” 

“诶？”愣了下才反应过来游星在说什么，如果不是这种姿势的话他应该会跳起来，这下只能发出短促而连续的叫声来否定，“不不不——”

“我也不建议，我试过但感觉很困难，可能会咬到你。”

我不是因为担心这个啊！

不愧是游星，连这个都试过了吗！拿什么试的？！

克罗一时间晕头转向。

又在游星扒掉他内裤时清醒过来。

倚靠在自己身上的坚实身躯遮挡了视线，克罗看不见下半身，不过那里的感觉已经不一样了，有点鼓胀感，更里面混着热乎乎的痒意，他应该是起了反应，并且随着身体的微小动作不时碰到另一根同样发胀的柱体。

游星抽出扩张的手，带着湿滑的液体转而去爱抚克罗的前端。

很难为情没错，但这样下去不行，这样下去——

克罗搭住了游星的肩膀。

好烫啊。心想着，游星遵从暗示停下了动作。

耳畔一开始只有喘息声，和欲言又止的几个单音，因为能感受到下面越来越硬，游星也不催促。 

“游星......” 

“嗯？”

说出这种话比直接行动要羞耻多了，“不然......我来可以吗.......”

身上的人似乎有点惊讶，随即放松，很快回应道，“我明白了。” 

后倒躺下，张开双腿。

克罗进入他。即使害羞得想要把脸遮起来，但最后还是好好地看着那双眼睛。美丽的龙胆花伴随着信赖和安心，以及克罗从未在那之中见过的情欲。

开始是最困难的，很快他们都适应了。

单人床发出脆弱的吱吖声，若有若无的呻吟并不像是呻吟，仿佛低沉的喘息夹杂小声的叫喊。 

目光从带着污垢的天花板上移开，进入视线的橘红色的脑袋乱糟糟的，脖颈弯出弧度，额头抵在胸膛上、心脏附近。

游星感到胸口被轻轻咬住——不是乳首，而是侧边的皮肤，没有舔舐和吸吮，只是被牙齿圈出一小块。

是错觉吧，牙齿的锐利让心脏隐隐作痛。 

快感沿着尾椎上窜，让游星轻微地痉挛。

于是他环抱着的手收紧几分力道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 果然他们在这里心中还是伙伴感比较强......


	3. 指尖能碰触的交流电灯光（让蟹）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 独角兽队的让（Jean）和蟹。  
> 摸手衍生。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蟹的设定可以视作和“他不哭不笑”以及蟹中心合集里“Chapter 7: 猫＋互殴＋探照灯＋咖喱（mob）”同类设定。  
> 玩比较开的那种。
> 
> 本文包括前列腺高潮（但笔者自己没经验也没法试所以可能不太现实  
> 失禁暗示
> 
> 疯狂ooc！！！  
> 某个角度来说蟹自己玩脱了。

难以置信。

直到慢慢将整个阴茎都推进那温热的穴孔，让依旧有一种不真实的感觉。

旅馆房间里窗帘被严实地拉紧，隔绝了户外的光线和喧嚣。厕所和房间中央的大灯暗着，只余大床床头几盏顶灯的光芒，非常冷静且毫不温暖。

交流电下的灯光包裹住交合中的二人，昏暗而脆弱，在黑暗中透出几分虚假的虚幻意味。

“我一开始只是抱着开玩笑的态度——开你不会懂的玩笑，自己在背后偷笑，只是这样而已，”让承认，“我真的、没想过你竟然明白那个暗示，还接受了。”

低下头，他能看见润滑剂似乎用得过多，舔过一样反射出淫靡水光。黏液一部分从安全套和肉壁的间隙中挤出，蹭在了他粗而硬的体毛上；他还能隐约感到有另一部分黏糊糊的东西，被性器一起往内部推得更深。

虎口勾住对方膝后，让掌心碰触的大腿肌肉紧绷，腿根处更是肉眼可见地痉挛起来，双腿高抬后，小腹变得柔软、正不自觉地轻颤。尽管胸膛因为呼吸的紊乱起伏不定，正被插入的后穴却毫不马虎地努力放松，配合地吞咽柱体。

虽然没有转头去看，但让猜测，身下人抬高臀部后，打开在自己身侧的双腿双脚上，前端的脚趾一定忍耐着蜷缩起来了，就跟这人此刻被束缚在头顶，握紧到微微抽搐的那双手一样，跟细密的汗水中皱起的眉心一样，在适应让的性器前，肯定无法舒展开来吧。

让边把阴茎往里顶边心想道，这个人就算过去经验丰富，但毫无疑问，他有很长一段没有和人做了。

熟悉暗示，声明条件，毫无忸怩，事前准备，主动扩张，先不管意外情况的话，是毫无破绽的，唯有在寻求回应时，才能从那生涩的反应中察觉到违和感。

知识和记忆构成的经验忠实地存留，肉体却拖了后腿。

游星确实很长一段时间里没和人做了。 

“因为有小孩在。” 

让记得那对绿色头发的双胞胎，这解释听上去非常合理。

火辣的痛感在让的嘴角和脸侧复苏，最初他因为游星开出条件而放松了警惕，没打招呼去够游星的乳首就算他做法不妥好了，但毫无预兆地对约定过的床伴出拳总归是游星的不对，幸好让反应及时，躲开了，只是狠厉的拳风还是刮出了浅浅的伤口。

让稍稍有点恼怒，游星的道歉则非常真诚，并不是“你可能不信是我手自己动的”这样的敷衍，他保证这是仅此一次的条件反射，态度真挚到好像不是面对一段床上关系似的。当游星的手腕被带柔软亲肤内衬的手铐锁在床头后，让的性器好好勃起了，于是他们决定忽视这段插曲，继续。

现在未被禁锢的双腿也显而易见在控制攻击的冲动，能在游星的肉体和精神两方面施以枷锁，让因此获得了意料之中的满足。

不过对让来说，向他挥拳的游星比现在用后穴咬紧他阴茎的游星要真实、或者说更符合他的想象吧。 

这里也存在矛盾。

你看上去不像性欲强的类型。他对游星这么说，然后得到了“不全是为了满足生理需求”的回答。

确实是用了“生理需求”如此规矩的字眼。

他们认识不久，见面的次数也不算多，除了比赛外更谈不上有什么交集，单论给人的印象，游星年青健康，为人正直、坦诚、负责而且积极，眼中始终闪耀着动人的不灭火种。让最初以为游星是那种比较在意身体关系、不会轻易做爱的那种人。另一方面，这种印象令让想起了曾经的自己，他可以察觉到现在的他们之间也有相当多的相似之处，包括听上去挺好的、和听上去没那么好的部分——他们的坚强与固执，他们的不屈和狡猾，他们的热情和贪婪——许是能发掘出更多。

如果自己对于对方有兴趣，那与自己十分相似的对方、是否也会理解这种感觉呢？或许这个说法对游星相当失礼也说不定——让回忆时，觉得自己说不定是因为这些相似之处才下意识给出了暗示。

不知该说是呻吟还是喘息的声音响起，没有尽力掩盖也没有肆意发出的声音宛如琴弦拔动出低音，而后气音延伸了距离。让抬头，对上游星在忍耐的过程中微微眯起的蓝紫色眼睛。他发现就像自己在看着游星，享乐的同时不忘观察，游星也在看着自己。

全部进入后让停了一会，等到游星的身体紧绷到极限又逐渐放松，呼吸缓和。让想着游星应该适应了。他感到后穴内侧肉壁怯怯地缠绵而上。

与小心翼翼的后穴不同，游星没有移开过的目光中毫无畏惧，他眼底的紫色光流沉淀得愈发幽深，冷漠的情欲氤氲开来，较劲般的对视中是让先无法忍受地别开眼。

不只是观察。这不太对劲。 

“你一直都是这样看着你的床伴的？”

“我不记得了，可能吧。”回话声略带沙哑，“你介意吗？”因为约定过了，所以一旦被要求，移开视线、蒙上眼睛，怎样都行。

看，连这种傲慢都非常相似。

相似又不同。这不令人讨厌，起码在床上、对象是游星的话是能被接受的。

“不用。”让有一点点挫败，又觉得好奇。

于是他想试一试。

松开撑住游星膝盖的手，保持插入的姿势，让伸长手去拿床头柜上的水杯。以防万一他先前接了杯水，两人在的位置也是靠向床沿一侧又不至于掉下去的。他没有借前靠的这个动作刻意顶弄，亦没有刻意避免顶弄，游星小上一圈的身形被覆盖了片刻，让听见几声闷哼，刚刚适应性器的穴肉又绞紧几分，好在让做足了准备，离临界点还早，他心态稳稳定。

带来的背包丢在床边，如果不是游星的手铐在床头，让想过叫游星动手去把东西掏出来。解开手铐是一个选择，不过只是这种程度的要求，游星应该会默默顺从吧。预料到的发展没什么意思，他放弃了去确认。他选择亲力亲为。

一手拿着水，让侧身弯腰，另一只手在背包里摸索。他记得自己要的东西在哪，很快就找到了。动作中性器滑出一段，还没操熟的穴肉没打算挽留，趁势欢喜地把肉柱往外推。让回身，跟之前缓慢的推入不同，他像是报复又像警告地狠狠顶到底，囊袋击打在臀间，发出几不可闻的淫乱轻响。

游星一颤。他神色淡定，可身体发热，出了层薄汗。

就在游星的注视下，让把东西加入水中，晃晃杯子令它溶解大半。接着，他笑着把依旧透明的液体递到游星面前。

没问那东西是什么，没有摇头拒绝，也没有立刻张嘴表示愿意喝下，游星的目光追随杯子的运动轨迹，凝视递到嘴前的透明液体上片刻，不知在想些什么、在评估些什么，然后又抬眼看着让。

没有说话。

让没有收回手，他故意以一种居高临下的态度开口。 

“你开出的条件。说好了，只要不影响接下来的比赛，做什么都可以。” 

游星蓝紫色的眸子又暗沉几分。他默认了。受到姿势的限制，抬头很困难，加上让除了不让他的动作打翻杯子外，没有额外的帮忙。好不容易衔住杯沿，液体流入口中，舌尖反应到那东西的真面目，瞳孔的变化显示出游星的惊讶，可持续灌入的水没有给他发出异议的空隙。 

让显然很有经验，能够把握杯子的角度和送水的速度，他倒是没想到游星马上就适应了，一杯下去只漏了一点，没有呛到。没来得及吞咽的液体漫出嘴角，伪装成津液，弄湿了床单，浸染汗液的痕迹，增添些许色情感。

把杯子放回床头。隔着安全套，肉壁颤动着安慰阴茎。让看见游星还没完全勃起，可能是方才的动作过于勉强脖子，身下的人正微微摆动脑袋舒缓颈部，似乎没打算就那杯水发表意见。

抓住游星目光稍微游离开的瞬间，让再次扣住游星膝下拉高他的双腿，没有任何预兆地快速退出又紧接着撞进去，大幅度抽插起来。

游星还没反应过来就被顶得向床头去，不得不用被限制了自由的手作为缓冲护住脑袋，分神控制自己别被推得太过。身体被迫以紧张状态迎接猛烈冲撞，耗费了比感受上更多的力气。

小小地叫出一声，游星很快咬牙抿紧了嘴，这下包括声音也一并忍耐。

让注意到了，犹豫要不要提出要求，最终他决定把这当作一个挑战、一个信号。

体内的肉柱仿佛在故意折腾游星，明明有能够让彼此都快乐的技巧却拒绝使用，轻重交替杂、毫无规律的顶弄中没有半点温柔，拖延时间，就这么硬生生操弄内壁，把润滑液摩擦起沫，终于胡乱撞上一点，在身体的震颤中逼出了呻吟声。 

短促的呻吟后，让短暂停下，对着不断喘息的游星冷冷地笑了。 

笑着再次开始抽插，过度紧绷后的身体如同放弃一样逐渐瘫软，内部起初受不了这突然的进攻而抗拒，也随着靠近敏感点、时而对准又时而偏远离的捣弄，对于快感食髓知味，仿如在流蜜般，柔柔地迎合起柱身。

在半勃起中，游星阴茎顶端流出透明的黏液。

坚韧的腰肢会随快感的叠加弓出漂亮的弧度，乏力感与之交替，便松懈下来，起起伏伏，讨人爱怜又引人暴虐。

舔舐男人性器的肉壁在无法满足的漫长折磨中卑微地抽搐，意识被绵延不绝却不达顶峰的快感敲打成碎块。

让偶尔去看游星的眼睛，他清晰地看见那明亮的龙胆色眼睛里现在浸染了湿意，即使还固执地朝向自己，结果也不过是无法在情欲中辨清任何东西。

游星沉湎于淫乱的快感甚至忘记喘息时，让的呼吸仅仅是变得粗重、不至于紊乱。

以道具禁锢这个表面乖顺实则不羁的青年，用性器驯服他结实而健康的身体，令他无法自制地抽搐，仅靠后穴刺激泄出淫液——这感觉真的很棒。

但是——

混杂在情欲和轻微的疲惫感之间，让几乎是在叹息。“不要轻易答应这种事啊，太危险了。”

游星捕捉到这感慨，竟然集中起涣散的意识来回答。

“没关系。”你是个好人。 

让愣了一下，以至压着那会令游星颤抖不止的位置，停下，莫名其妙又哭笑不得地问游星不是好人就没法当床伴吗。

没有回话的余力，似乎无法好好呼吸一般，游星开合嘴唇寻求空气。 

让松开撑住游星右腿的手，痉挛着僵硬的腿保持抬起的姿势，在让揉按腿根的肌肉后才生硬地落下。接着那只手移向游星淌水的阴茎，以掌心包覆柱体，指腹攀上顶端的沟壑。

游星微弱地挣扎。让没有介意，这很正常，如果游星解开手铐反抗的话他会虑停下——即使是这种情况，让仍然肯定只要游星有这个打算，是能解开手铐的。但是游星没有，仅仅是做出自知无用的挣扎而已。 

让重新对准游星的敏感点顶弄，手指也有技巧地玩弄他的前端，坚决却温柔地将前后同时掌控，引得身体顺从肉欲，阴茎和后穴都糊满湿答答的水声，在淫乐的颠簸中夹杂上断断续续的呻吟。 

突然，游星用所有的力气绷紧身体，凝滞不动，宛如整个身体都屏息了。

来了。让心想。

瞬间后穴剧烈收缩，贪淫的肉壁狠狠拧榨出让的精液。

游星的阴茎仿佛坏掉一般，不断射出透明的液体。让用手挡了一下，但失禁似的水柱激烈地震荡开，回击游星的小腹，在屈身形成的褶皱里聚积，盛不下后溢到床单上，多半连床垫也一起浸透了。 

他们的胸前也都溅上了淫靡的液体，躺在下方的游星更是被自己泄出的东西搞得狼狈不堪，连标记和头发都沾了水光。失去焦距的双眼凝固成最暗的颜色，半张的嘴里舌尖不受控制地轻颤。

让插着等待。游星勉强回神时，阴茎前端、液体已不再喷射却还汩汩流淌着，仿佛幼童没法好好止住排泄。让满意地从与自己对视的游星眼中见到了屈辱意味的感情。等到阴茎终于不再淌液，游星已经完全找回了神志，快感还残留着，他却基本恢复了冷静的模样。让对他的回神速度颇感惊讶。

是溅到嘴里了吗。游星侧头往床单上呸出几口唾沫。激烈的喘息余韵令胸膛起伏不定，缓了一会，积攒出使用语言的力气，他用疲软的声音向让请求。 

“等下......借我用......浴室。”

没想到游星最先说的是这个。这个请求有点奇怪，让心想，听上去就好像游星之前没打算用旅店浴室一样。

说起来，让记得，游星是清理后才来的旅馆，他身上没有让预想中的油腥味，或金属的冷锈味道，取而代之的是沐浴乳的人造甜腻。让在旅馆浴室里清洗时，游星简单翻了翻他的背包，对于那些不知道用不用得上的七七八八的物件，没有细看，不予置评，只摸出了润滑液，坐到床上打开双腿继续进行了一半的扩张。

游星最初真的不打算在做爱后使用旅馆——家以外地方的浴室吗？

让扬起嘴角时，再度意识到脸颊上的伤口。

既然游星已经改变了主意，让也不强求解释。他在心里预估了一下，想着凭剩余的体力，按游星的条件，差不多能做到游星失禁、射出尿液。

他趁着被操开的后穴一时无法合上，抽出半硬的性器换了个保险套，一边回插肉穴，一边做出承诺。 

“等结束之后。”


	4. Cala o Desespero（鬼柳蟹）

你想要什么？

 

仿若恶魔低语在耳畔响起，声音甜腻到令人恶心的地步。不动游星甚至能感受到口腔吐出的湿热气息，和发丝蹭过皮肤时难以忽视的痒意。

心跳沉重地撞击胸膛，却毫无声息。 

游星转头，看见重要的友人站在相隔不远的地方。 

无风的矿洞中，友人手握铁锹静静伫立，银色的发丝垂在耳侧和颈后。

他并没有对上游星的目光，静默地站在原地，似乎过去不曾开口，对于未来也无话可说。

游星隔着衣服按住腹部的疤痕，他知道那充满淫秽暗示的劝诱不过是一场幻觉。

 

-

去死吧。

 

有人在呐喊着，诅咒着。

十六岁的不动游星懊悔于没能拯救重要的同伴，十七岁的不动游星能够回忆曾经燃起热情的时光纵使一切以失去作结，十八岁的不动游星以守护之名直面憎恨的火焰、与复仇之鬼厮杀。

然后这一次他也没能填补过去的遗憾。

狼狈地倒在地上，不动游星听见复仇鬼的欢呼远远传来，恶意在残破的大地流淌，牢牢束缚住本就因疼痛动弹不得的他。

他被坠入没有空隙的土地。 

仿佛将一个完整的人强行塞入锁眼，于是炸裂的血肉染红了整扇大门，那猩红很快化为一片漆黑，而弹起又落下、孤单滚动的眼球染上黑泥。

撕扯、挤压、揉碎，追随那寓示死亡和毁灭的光芒源头，他被拽入很深、很深的地方。

本该一片黑暗的土地之中，冰凉的紫炎愈发耀目，灼伤了没有眼珠的眼眶。

岩石应该是坚硬的，泥土应该是温软的，沙石应该是细碎的。 

然而游星的感受却截然不同，腐朽的大地深处，紧贴皮肤的是比岩石和泥土都更加软嫩的东西，宛若胀满比水更浓稠液体的气球，会在挤压下产生形变，却无间隙，而且很快就遇上阻力。同时没有例外地，一切都在唤起疼痛，游星在痛楚中艰难摸索。

然后，通过直达大脑的腥臭，游星意识到了，缠绕周身的是人的肉块。

鲜血浇灌的腻滑皮肤下没有骨头，肥厚的脂肪会因过强的挤压而溢出，糊得一片稀烂，没有温度的腥气混合油脂的油腻感，令人想吐。完全想象不出它们曾以何种模样属于人体的肉块，却依旧渴求人类的温度，贪婪地侵占着游星的每一寸肌肤，代替岩石和泥土紧紧包裹住他，施以令他无暇顾及恐惧和恶心的疼痛。

游星发现自己是赤裸的。他试图挣扎。

那些肉块好像也发现了这件事，于是肉块笑了、湿了。它们裂开新生的嘴，发黄带垢的牙齿歪扭，没有任何怜惜地啃咬上已经残破不堪、却是温热的流淌着生命的肉体。

虚弱的挣扎只给予小小的改变，但没能创造任何出路。 

无止境的疼痛在身体上舞蹈，渴求的麻木迟迟没有来到，这些只知道吞吃的肉块不愿意停下。

游星剩下的左眼直愣愣朝着高处，那里原是战场也是净土，青紫的光斑在他的视野中闪烁，逐渐扩大，无法对痛感麻木的意识一点点朝紫色火焰都无法照耀的深渊坠落。 

 

直到他的喉咙被咬住。

 

瞬间的惊惧盖过疼痛，游星能感受到牙齿的尖锐、陷入皮肉的力道，他害怕自己的脖子会这么被咬断，头颅会和那些没吃干净的碎肉一起，像落叶一样掉下，又被肉块们珍惜地分食。

但是，不一样。

明明被咬住了喉咙，方才肉块阻塞憋闷的窒息感却在淡化，肉块上的牙齿津津有味地咀嚼着，黏滑的津液滴在游星的身体和邻近的肉块上，它们渴望着、却没有继续下口。

眼中的光斑还在不断蔓延，游星无法从可视的边缘窥见对方，但他模糊觉得，和那些肉块不同，这一定是更完整的存在。

他能感受到对方在碰触自己，像是人的手指的物体掐住伤口，暴露的血肉反而遭受更加刻意的粗鲁对待，所剩不多的躯体在被碰触的颤抖中复苏了细微的感知。

下巴、脖颈、和锁骨附近传来发丝戳刺的痒麻，腰似乎被什么环抱，游星并不期待那是手臂一类的东西，并不。喉咙处的力度不减、疼痛不减，他却渐渐可以忍耐，这份忍耐让他更清晰地感受到自己遭到了怎样的对待。

还算完整的下体在被侵入。 

打算进来的是什么？与至今为止所受的折磨相比，被插入的疼痛可能是微不足道的，但这仅限于进入的是人类的一部分——到了此刻他还能如此奢求吗？事到如今没有可以推拒的四肢，没有可以后退的空间，要害也为对方所掌控，游星想这或许就是结束，他即将被异形之物从体内撕裂，然后意识散于紫色的炎火之中。

这是惩罚吗？给予没能守护住重要之物、给予失败的自己的惩罚。 

对方缓慢而坚定地进入了游星。 

预料之外的是——这并不是件痛苦的事。

不会痛苦，不意指没有痛感，只是那疼痛属于人类的生活，是人类在以爱为名的交合中会感受到的疼痛，强硬但不粗暴，跟大地的挤压、肉块的吞噬、重复的伤害是完全不一样的触感。

同时，如同安慰，陷入咽喉的牙齿拔出些许，舌头一样湿软的物块轻轻舔舐血口。

游星看不见，但他能感觉到。

那也是肉块。游星过去未与任何人交合，他无法确定那是男性的性器，不过，粗长的肉柱是火热的，它不容拒绝地拓开狭窄的甬道，却在深入后细腻地磨蹭，温柔地讨好着，曾施以多少痛苦就再献上多少温柔。

充满痛苦的身体，只有那一处非常舒服。

比起痛苦的事更喜欢舒服的事，比起被伤害更愿意被温柔对待，如此，耽溺在身体的快乐中不会被责备、不会被逼迫、不会被憎恨——游星的身体先理智一步做出接纳对方的选择。

肉柱以可以承受的程度慢慢胀大，牙齿彻底松开喉咙，亲昵的舔舐还在继续，温暖的令人安心的呼吸模糊了疼痛。在遍布身体的疼痛如潮水退去时，后穴内肉柱开始精确地对准能让游星愉悦的那一点顶撞。

腹腔深处升起一阵酥麻，快感从尾椎开始绵延，无关意识或思考，被操弄得驯服的内壁温顺地配合抽插，离开时挽留，进入时缠绵，游星几乎要错觉这是一场真正的结合，是爱恋着的双方共同的渴望，一切都是这么理所当然。

理所当然——包括、这样残缺的身体还能够勃起。

因想要碰触对方而伸出了手，可是游星已经失去了双手，被肉块吃掉的断肢处还有撕扯的痕迹，不规则的伤口挂着没能彻底分离的碎肉和皮肤，游星看不见其中的雪白断骨森然，被细细舔过沾染的血迹后，反倒覆着晶莹的水光。

似乎被游星寻求依靠的举动所鼓励，肉柱抽插后穴的动作变大，不顾柔软的壁肉在快感中抽搐起来，顶弄的速度加快，肉柱顶端不断给予快乐。

在地底深处，紫色的冷火旁，咧嘴的肉块包围中，看不见的侵犯下，挺立的性器颤抖着漏出精水。

游星还没有射。

箍在腰上的力道放松，体内的肉柱终于胀大到极限，欢喜地颤抖，游星感到呼唤快感的那个位置受到和先前不同的刺激，那应该是被对准了内射的感觉，浓浊的精液灌满后穴，视野被光斑覆盖的游星心想所以这果然是男性的性器。

射出精液后停歇片刻的性器打算退出后穴，体内横冲直撞的快感汇聚的位置不在性器而在更上方一点、小腹左右，接着在达到极限的那一刻，游星果断挥舞手臂。

 

挥舞手臂，游星用断骨的尖锐处划开了自己的腹部。

 

轻舔的舌头、腰间的手臂、刚刚释放过的性器，像受到惊吓一样，一瞬间彻底离开游星。

破烂不堪的身体落下，狠狠砸在地上。

透过决心舍弃的皮囊，与坚实土地碰撞的触感传来，游星小心地在残破的外皮下蜷缩起身体。

新生的头颅很勉强地通过乱七八糟的喉咙，完整的四肢倒是很灵活地脱出长度不够的外皮，失去内里支撑物的部分微微下瘪，大概还维持着某种形状，躯干部分却因塞入过多的东西而鼓起，表面凹凸不平。

游星摸索到腹部的划口，划口不大，幸好新生的肢体足够柔软和强韧。擅长摆弄机械的十指从内部撑大裂口，手臂如异形之物般最先突出，费力地继续拓宽，以让黑发杂乱的脑袋可以通过。

内射的精液留在了无法继续使用的躯壳中，游星钻出时未曾疲软的性器在蹭过裂口边缘时达到了高潮，白浊落在裂口内，没有弄脏刚刚开始呼吸的身体。

被撑开的皮肤又回缩成原来的大小，蜕下的皮囊凑合还是人类的形状。

视野的光斑消失，取而代之的是地底的黑暗，即使如此不动游星也没有放弃，他站起来，没有任何血迹或尘土的双脚踏在地上，离开已经没有用处的破烂外皮，在目光捕捉到一抹细微的金黄闪烁时，游星向漆黑中伸出手。

 

他抓住了什么。

 

没有犹豫，抬手拉近，同时自己也立刻向前，靠近，他用新生的喉咙嘶吼出声，用力到几乎再次崩坏的地步。

**“不要留在这里啊！”**

无论是我还是你，都不属于这个地方。

黑暗中，游星对上一双金色的眼睛。 

然后他被狠狠推开了。

朝着高处被推开。

松开的手无法再抓住任何希望，将破碎的皮囊留在除了黑暗外什么都不剩的地底，没有什么能够阻拦蜕去所有污秽的崭新身体，不动游星向上浮去，回到净土亦回到战场。

 

- 

不动游星在干净的病床上醒来。 

他被同伴送回了玛莎的小屋。

 

-

时至今日，隔着衣服被碰触的伤口已经完全愈合，若不以目光注视疤痕便毫无感觉。

身体在时间之流中吞噬了回忆，心灵将痛苦、恐惧、悲伤和悔恨化作挣扎、信赖、勇气与祈愿。 

“一起回去吧。” 

无论如何，这其中一定有你的希望吧，鬼柳。


End file.
